YYH Alternative Universe
by YukimuraSanada
Summary: This is a fic that uses yyh world and characters. "In another reality Yusuke and friends must face a chalenge like never before"


Autor: SanadaYukimura  
  
e-mail: aerosmith_rj@hotmail.com  
  
Pré-reader: Yukina *NAY*  
  
e-mail: fabiana_raposo@hotmail.com  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho - Alternative Universe  
  
Capitulo 1 - Lembranças  
  
Manhã no colégio Seigaku Jr. High, aula normal como todas as outras. Uma animada guerra de bolinhas de papel acontece no fundo da sala, enquanto na frente, as meninas conversam animadas. Inoue contempla a vista pela janela como de costume, perdido em pensamentos, com um semblante triste e saudoso. De repente, Koenma adentra a sala, suas vestes estão sujas e esfarrapadas, o suor escorre por sua testa enquanto tenta recuperar seu fôlego. Koenma percorre a sala com o olhar até encontrar quem procurava.  
  
- Inoue!!  
  
- Ko-Koenma!  
  
- Inoue... precisa vir comigo!...  
  
- Não!! Eu abandonei aquela vida! Eu não vou mais voltar!!!  
  
- Inoue, precisamos de você, aqui não é seguro! Logo Ele estará aqui!  
  
Inoue arregala os olhos e estremece ao ouvir essas palavras. Então, em horror, começa a recuar para o fundo da sala.  
  
- Não... n-não... NÃO!! Pelo amor de Deus! De novo, não! Por favor, eu não quero voltar!  
  
Nisso, um jovem chega correndo das escadas do corredor e pára na porta da sala.  
  
- Yusuke!?  
  
- Inoue...  
  
- Por favor, não, eu não quero voltar, eu não agüento mais, Yusuke!! Você me prometeu... - lágrimas escorrem pela face de Inoue e suas pernas começam a falhar.  
  
#FLASHBACK#  
  
Makai, 11 anos atrás.  
  
O céu escarlate estava carregado de nuvens, águas lavavam o chão do sangue da selvagem batalha que havia acabado de ocorrer. Em meio aos corpos, um menino coberto de sangue acabou-se em lágrimas. Ele usava vestimentas de couro que foram castigadas pelos golpes inimigos e segurava com a mão direita uma espada, ambas banhadas em sangue. Ele tentou ficar alerta e se preparou para o combate ao notar uma presença, mas suas pernas vacilaram e seu corpo se desequilibrou ao tentar lançar um ataque. Caiu no chão, exausto, sem forças, nem mesmo para abrir os olhos e ver a face de seu algoz.  
  
- Inoue-kun? Daijoubu? Algum ferimento sério?  
  
Seus olhos se abriram, não contendo a felicidade de estar ouvindo aquela voz. Ele se levantou lentamente.  
  
- Yusuke-san! N-não... não estou ferido, só estou cansado... - suas mãos voltaram a tremer e seus olhos lacrimejavam - ...cansado de lutar, cansado de matar... e-eu não quero mais isso, por favor! Agora que a guerra terminou, deixe-me viver uma vida normal, sem guerras, mortes e monstros... Por favor, Yusuke-san, me prometa que não terei mais que seguir esse caminho!...  
  
Yusuke segurou o companheiro em seus braços, protegendo-o da chuva.  
  
- Eu prometo.  
  
#FIM DO FLASHBACK#  
  
Yusuke aproxima-se, cabisbaixo.  
  
- Me perdoe, não posso cumprir minha promessa...  
  
Ele, então, aproxima-se ainda mais de Inoue e segura seu pulso.  
  
- Não! Me solta! Eu não vou voltar! Eu não que... - Inoue perde a consciência ao ser golpeado no estômago por Yusuke.  
  
- Sinto muito...  
  
Yusuke levanta-o, coloca-o em seus ombros, e então, desata a correr escada abaixo, com Koenma.  
  
- Rápido, Yusuke, eles podem chegar a qualquer momento!  
  
- Certo!...  
  
Os dois descem as escadas e atravessam o pátio do prédio em direção à saída.  
  
- Só mais um pou.. - Koenma não pôde completar a frase, pois tinha congelado ao ver um "homem", vestido de manto e chapéu de palha chinês. O olhos do "homem" faiscavam e ele sorria ao ver os três na sua frente.  
  
Koenma se lança à frente da negra figura.  
  
- Corra, Yusuke! Mafuban!!  
  
Yusuke corre para as quadras, segundos antes do pátio inteiro ser coberto pela fumaça da explosão do Mafuban. Ao chegar no centro das quadras, seu caminho é bloqueado por duas outras figuras malignas.  
  
- K'so. Vocês não vão levá-lo!  
  
- Levá-lo? Mas nós não queremos levá-lo... Nós queremos matá-lo! - expressou uma voz atrás de Yusuke.  
  
- Não! Koenma! - Yusuke se desespera ao ver Koenma inconsciente aos pés de Kou Chung.  
  
- Entregue-o, Yusuke! Você não tem chance!  
  
- Nunca! - Yusuke coloca Inoue semi-consciente no chão, ao seu lado - Eu ainda posso lutar e não vou deixar vocês matarem Inoue, nem que isso custe a minha vida!  
  
- Ainda pode lutar!? Não me faça rir! No seu estado, mal pode se manter em pé... Saia da frente, agora!!  
  
- Não! Eu posso não ter conseguido manter minha promessa, mas eu não vou deixar vocês conseguirem o que querem!  
  
- Pois bem, se é assim que você quer, então, morra! - Kou Chung carrega uma bola de energia enorme e a atira na direção de Yusuke.  
  
Porém, no último segundo, Inoue se levanta e se joga de frente para o golpe, protegendo Yusuke.  
  
- Inoue-kun!!  
  
O golpe atinge-o em cheio, arremessando-o contra a parede, que cede. Inoue fica entre os escombros.  
  
- Inoue-kun!! Não!!!  
  
Kou Chung sorri.  
  
- Baka! Fez exatamente o que eu esperava que fizesse... - Ele se volta para Yusuke - Agora você vai se juntar a ele!...  
  
Mas, antes de qualquer reação, um poderoso Youki começa a emanar dos escombros.  
  
- Não pode ser...  
  
Uma energia emanava oscilante dos escombros. Uma energia poderosa o suficiente para fazer Kou Chung suar frio e olhar trêmulo para as ruínas, para o local onde seu pior pesadelo parecia ressurgir das cinzas, exatamente como há onze anos atrás. Yusuke olha com um misto de esperança e medo para a energia pulsante, que parecia pronta para destruir tudo.  
  
Inoue acorda em um local escuro, totalmente envolto em trevas. O ar é pesado e abafado, dando a impressão de que pode esmagá-lo a qualquer momento. Ele tenta se levantar, mas pára ao sentir uma dor lascinante em seu peito e se desespera ao notar um enorme ferimento por onde seu sangue lentamente escorre. Em desespero, ele grita por ajuda, enquanto se arrasta pela obscuridade.  
  
"O que está acontecendo? Que lugar é esse? Como vim parar aqui?"  
  
Sua mente encontra-se em confusão, perdeu a noção do tempo. Não sabia se havia se passado minutos ou dias desde que despertara naquele lugar. De repente, em meio às trevas e à dor, ouve um barulho, irreconhecível. Mas, à medida em que se aproxima, Inoue percebe que são passos, que vêm em sua direção. Apesar de não ver quem é, e de onde vem, sente uma presença imponente e intimidadora. Quando os passos pararam, uma voz fria e rouca se fez ouvir.  
  
- Já faz muito tempo, não é mesmo... Inoue-kun? - as últimas palavras soaram irônicas.  
  
- Q-quem? - Inoue tenta se levantar, mas seu corpo recusa o movimento.  
  
Ele olha para cima, para a direção da voz. Só vê uma sombra. Mas, à medida em que seus olhos se acostumam com a escuridão, eles revelam uma figura alta e delgada, com cabelos negros e compridos. Os cabelos da figura se fundem com as trevas ao redor, seus olhos acinzentados fitam-no friamente. Sua boca se abre em um sorriso que deixa à mostra seus caninos longos e pontiagudos. Seu corpo alvo é bem definido e musculoso. Ele se aproxima de Inoue, agacha-se e ergue sua cabeça pelo queixo.  
  
- Finalmente nos reecontramos! Já faz onze anos, não é mesmo?  
  
- Quem é você...?  
  
- Ora, não me reconhece? Eu sou você! Ou melhor, sua parte demoníaca, que foi banida para o fundo da sua alma.  
  
- N-não é possivel...  
  
- Ah, mas claro que é! Depois da grande guerra você desistiu da sua vida, desistiu de ser um Doutrinado...renegou sua natureza... Você pediu para Koenma trancar sua energia espiritual, podendo viver uma vida "normal"! Mas, a verdade é que você não é nada "normal", você não pertence a essa vida... não quer essa vida!  
  
- Não é verdade!  
  
- É verdade! Você passa todos os dias monótonos olhando pela janela, olhando o vento soprando por entre as árvores, correndo pelos campos. Você se vê. Isso costumava ser você. Você sente saudades, se sente preso. Quando você sobe no telhado do colégio e se debruça na beirada do prédio, sentindo o vento nos seus cabelos, você se sente livre... como se sentia no Makai. É lá que sua verdadeira natureza transparece... no momento em que você quase se joga de lá de cima, apenas para sentir o vento no seu rosto... tão rápido como só você conseguia correr. É nesse exato momento que seu "eu" verdadeiro emerge, que você se solta! Admita!  
  
A cena muda, o "demônio" não está mais à frente do morimbundo jovem de 17 anos. Em seu lugar está o corpo ferido e maltratado de uma criança de 6 anos, que chora inconsolável.  
  
- Mas... mas, eu não posso... não quero voltar àquela vida, não quero matar novamente...  
  
- Sim, nós lutamos em uma guerra sangüinária com apenas seis anos de idade... É a única coisa que me impediu de estraçalhar você aqui mesmo e assumir o controle. Mas chegou a hora, Inoue, está na hora de perder o medo e de se levantar novamente para lutar!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Não há "mas"! Você, eu, não temos escolha, senão lutarmos. É maior que nós, é o nosso destino. O destino de nosso mundo, de nossos amigos! As vidas de Yusuke e de Koenma estão em nossas mãos... cabe a você decidir o que fazer, se vai se tornar um Homem, enfrentando seu destino de cabeça erguida... ou se vai continuar na escuridão, encolhido e com medo.  
  
Um pesado silêncio segue-se, quebrado apenas pelos soluços do menino, que chora encarando o chão. O "demônio" continua impassível, apenas contemplando a criança. Após um longo período, ela pára de chorar, olha nos olhos do "demônio" e sorrí. Expressa um sorriso verdadeiro. Seu corpo é novamente o de um jovem. O "demônio" também sorrí.  
  
- Não poderia ser diferente, visto que somos a mesma pessoa...  
  
As trevas transformam-se em luz ofuscante, encobre as duas criaturas. "Do lado de fora", não se passaram mais do que alguns segundos. Yusuke e Kou Chung ainda estão imóveis, olham assustados para a energia instável, ora enfraquacendo, ora fortalecendo, até que se decidiu. A energia começou a aumentar e um brilho vinha debaixo dos escombros...  
  
Kou Chung e Yusuke observam fixamente a explosão de energia, a ansiedade toma conta de seus corpos, não permitindo-os que se movam nem um centímetro.  
  
A poeira baixa e no lugar da parede caída está um jovem de pele alva, seus cabelos azuis-escuro, quase pretos, caem sobre seus olhos de mesma tonalidade, sua expressão serena não combinava com a energia selvagem liberada pela seu corpo.  
  
- Inoue... - Yusuke não conta a alegria em ver o companheiro, lágrimas correm livres pelo seu rosto.  
  
A figura negra estremece imperceptivelmente, invoca uma lança de energia e parte para o ataque; quase instantaneamente Inoue invoca o ReiKen para deter a lança que desce verticalmente sobre sua cabeça, seus joelhos dobram-se contra sua vontade por causa do impacto do golpe. Mais rápido do que seus olhos conseguem captar, vêm os ataques seguintes; defende-se apenas por instinto, ora bloqueia ora se esquiva. A feroz troca de golpes continua, seus efeitos são refletidos no cenário ao redor, já semi-destruído, até que finalmente um golpe consegue passar, manda Inoue voando contra uma parede já castigada.  
  
- Kso! Ele está mais forte do que antes! E meu corpo não está exatamente em sua melhor forma, se eu não fizer algo rápido vou acabar perdendo.  
  
- Patético, isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? O corpo humano é fragil e não resiste a ação do tempo, quiçá resistirá ao meu poder. - Kou Chung desfaz a lança e junta os punhos acima da cabeça, concentrando toda sua energia.  
  
- Kso, se ele usar esse golpe aqui, todos vão morrer. Só me resta uma saída.  
  
Ao longe, Koenma desperta, seu corpo está todo dolorido e sua cabeça explodindo de dor, esta, aumentada pelo incessante barulho.  
  
- Argh, malditos pássaros! ...Huh? Pássaros? Será que...?- Koenma olha a sua volta e vê as quadras destruídas pela luta, vê também Yusuke e duas outras sombras impotentes assistindo a inacreditável quantidade de energia que ambos lutadores acumulam. Kou Chung, parado a um canto com os punhos apontados para o céu, brilhando com uma energia roxa; e Inoue, na outra extremidade segurando o punho esquerdo, reunindo toda sua energia na mão que brilha intensamente como que envolta em raios amarelados.  
  
Koenma se levanta e grita o nome do amigo quando vê sua figura disparando na direção do inimigo.   
  
- INOUE!!  
  
- É a minha única chance, não posso errar. - Inoue salta e desce sua mão esquerda iluminada pela energia na direção do coração de Kou Chung.   
  
- HÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Há um enorme clarão e a terra estremece. Por alguns minutos a insegurança varre a mente dos presentes, até que a poeira baixa revela o corpo sem vida de Kou Chung, caído, sem braços e com o tórax fatalmente atingido. Perto dele está Inoue, ajoelhado no chão, com o corpo muito ferido, segurando com a mão direita seu braço esquerdo gravemente ferido e coberto por queimaduras.  
  
- Inoue! - Yusuke corre ao seu encontro, aparando o amigo com extremo cuidado.  
  
- Y... Yusuke... y... yatta... - Inoue diz fracamente, forçando um sorriso.  
  
Yusuke sorri.   
  
- Você conseguiu Inoue, eu sabia que conseguiria... - ele leva-o ao peito envolvendo-o em um abraço, ficando assim por alguns segundos, para então encará-lo com uma expressão como que um pai repreedendo um filho.  
  
- Baka! No que estava pensando?! Usar o Chidori nessas condições, você é idiota!?  
  
- Go... gomen, Yusuke-san, mas eu não tinha outra alternativa.  
  
Nisso, Koenma junta-se aos dois.  
  
- Inoue, daijoubu? Usar o Chidori no seu estado foi muito arriscado, mas pelo menos está tudo acabado agora. - Ele diz seriamente e se vira para as duas sombras remanescentes. - Seu líder caiu, vocês não tem chance.  
  
Uma das sombras soltou um leve coachar de descaso. - Caiu? Vocês continuam muito ingênuos, não é mesmo? Acham que poderiam derrubar o verdadeiro Kou Chung tão facilmente?  
  
- Vocês parecem ignorar a extensão de nossa nova força... - A outra sombra se aproxima - ...talvez nós devamos lhes dar uma pequena amostra...  
  
- Pare, Henshin. Nosso trabalho não é acabar com esses vermes, nós não temos mais nada para fazer aqui. Vamos embora.  
  
Henshin olha com ódio para o trio - Vocês tiveram muita sorte dessa vez. - E, então, os dois desaparecem em meio as sombras.  
  
- Ufa, eu achei que nós teriamos que lutar com eles. - Koenma senta-se pesadamente no chão.  
  
- Eles estão muito mais fortes... Koenma, acho que está na hora de você explicar o que está acontecendo.  
  
- Eu sei, mas é melhor esperar até ele acordar. - Inoue tinha desmaiado de exaustão.  
  
- Vamos, já está anoitecendo, vamos para o templo.  
  
- Certo.  
  
#Um outro lugar#  
  
Henshin e Kaeru caminham em silêncio por um corredor antigo. Paredes e chão feitos de pedra negra, o teto parecia não existir, pois não podia ser visto envolto em trevas. Umas poucas tochas bruxuleam aqui e ali permitindo às duas figuras discernirem o caminho que tomam. Parando em frente a uma larga porta, com quase o triplo de altura, e estranhas gravuras entalhadas, Kaeru disse num sussuro - Estamos de volta. - A colossal porta parece abrir sozinha, dando a uma sala infinitamente ampla. No centro, envolta de uma pequena cuia flamejante, estão dois "homens", um deles está vestido com um manto negro e um chapéu de palha chinês cobre seu rosto, o outro veste um elegante terno azul-escuro e tem uma expressão serena no rosto pálido. Kaeru e Henshin ajoelham-se perante aos dois, com os olhares voltados para o chão.  
  
- O plano segue como ordenado, ele foi despertado. - Kaeru diz, não ousando se mexer ou até mesmo levantar o olhar para as duas figuras.  
  
- Ótimo, estão dispensados. - O homem de terno diz, após tragar uma baforada do seu cigarro. Quando os dois se levantam e se retiram, duas tochas acendem, revelando um majestoso trono no fundo do aposento. Sentado no trono está uma figura sinistra, trajando uma túnica azulada, ombreiras de onde projetavam-se espinhos reluzentes e um capacete cobrindo a parte superior do seu rosto com uma gárgula no topo.  
  
- Tudo segue de acordo como planejado.  
  
- Logo as preparações finais estarão terminadas e tudo começará.  
  
Diante do trono surge uma linha de luz , desenhando no chão à frente deles a imagem de dois mundos se fundindo. A figura no trono nada diz, apenas exibe um frio e sinistro sorriso.  
  
Ele estava perdido, caminhando sem rumo em um lugar vasto e vazio, a relva verde e macia se extendia até onde seus ohos coseguiam enxergar, árvores majestosas projetando-se do solo como que querendo tocar o céu limpído, de uma cor azul-índigo, o sol, refulgindo como um disco d'ouro flamejante, estava ameno e agradavel, algumas poucas nuvens brincavam no céu formando imagens aleatorias.  
  
"Onde estou?... É tão vasto, esse lugar...esse lugar parece o ...reikai?"  
  
Uma figura repousava sob a sombra de uma das arvores, seus cabelos azulados brincavam com seu rosto, indo e vindo com o vento, vestia um kimono branco de seda com detalhes em rosa que contornavam suavemente as curvas de seu corpo. Ao vê-la, Inoue sentiu seu coração aqueçer-se e um sorriso brotar em seu rosto.  
  
Tudo tornou-se um branco cegante para então, lentamente, tomar a forma de um teto, um teto muito familiar, ele pisca algumas vezes e esfrega os olhos esperando que isso fosse outro sonho, mas o cenario não sumiu, era real.  
  
"O dojo?" Ele se levanta, pondo-se de pé no futon e logo nota que suas roupas sumiram, em seu lugar vestia um kimono branco de algodão, seu corpo estava recoberto de curativos e ataduras, embora não sentisse mais nada, exceto um formigamento na mão esquerda.  
  
Ao olhar ao redor um sorriso surge no seu rosto "Continua tudo igual" O quarto era simples, sem muitas extravagâncias, exceto por um pequeno objeto em cima da cômoda, uma ocarina de cor azulada reluzia como se estivesse viva, respondendo à presença de Inoue no quarto. Ele sorri, pega-a com cuidado e caminha para fora do quarto, passando pelo coredor e a sala vazios, parando na varanda. Senta-se no pequeno banco de madeira, leva a ocarina a boca e começa a tocar uma melodia, suave e triste, perdido em lembranças de um passado distante. O silêncio sepulcral imperava ao seu redor, as árvores de aspecto sobrenatural que formavam a densa floresta ao redor do dojopareciam parar quaisquer que fossem suas atividades no momento para apreciar a serena música. E assim passaram longos minutos, como que de luto por algum ente querido a muito perdido.  
  
"Sua música mudou muito desde a ultima vez que esteve aqui." Uma voz soou ao seu lado assim que a música cessou.  
  
Ele se virou para encarar uma mulher baixinha, de cabelos rosados gastos pela idade e olhos rígidos, porém carinhosos.  
  
"Obasan, já faz muito tempo."  
  
"Você cresceu, está muito diferente agora. Porque está tão triste?"  
  
"Não sei, minhas memorias estão todas voltando, acho que é saudade."  
  
"Não há por que ficar com saudades, em breve todos estarão aqui, Yusuke e Koenma foram procura-los já faz quase uma semana."  
  
"Uma semana?! Por quanto tempo eu dormi?"  
  
A velha sorri "Você esteve desacordado por dez dias seu molenga, com a idade se tornou um preguiçoso como Yusuke?"  
  
"Tenha dó Obaba, já faz anos desde a ultima vez que usei minha energia, meu corpo está fora de forma..."  
  
"Sim" Ela o interrompeu "E mesmo assim usou o Chidori." Ela o admoestou dando-lhe um tapa na nuca "Baka."  
  
"Ow, ei eu estou ferido aqui!"  
  
"Besteira, seu corpo já está praticamente recuperado, é hora de começar o treino."  
  
"Treino? Para que treino?"  
  
#PAF#  
  
"Ow! Isso doi!"  
  
"Deixe de fazer corpo mole, você tem q treinar muito para entrar em forma novamente e voltar a controlar sua energia." E com isso a velha pôs-se a caminhar atravessando rapidamente a distância da casa para o salão de treinos.  
  
"Tsc, velha chata..." Inoue deu de ombros e a seguiu.  
  
#Quatro dias depois#  
  
"AHHHH!! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!! Além de ter que suportar um treino desumano você ainda me obriga a comer essa porcaria!?!?"  
  
#PAF#  
  
"Deixe de ser mimano, você desaprendeu a comer comida saudavel."  
  
"Saudavel?! Você chama essa gororoba de saudavel?"  
  
"Se é tão ruim então não coma!" Genkai tirou o prato do discípulo  
  
"É melhor mesmo!"  
  
Genkai continuou a comer na frente de Inoue.  
  
#Cinco mins depois#  
  
#ROONC#  
  
"Me dê esse prato velha !! Você quer me matar de fome?!"  
  
"Eu pensei que estivesse sem fome então comi a sua parte também." *Sorriso Maligno*  
  
"O QUE?! Você comeu tudo??" Inoue se deixou cair para tras deitando-se no chão, ele usava um hakama cinza, velho e esfarrapado, a parte superior de seu corpo ainda estava envolta em ataduras segurando curativos.  
  
"Que saudade da comida dela..." Cruzou os braços acima da cabeça e evocou a lembrança da imagem de antes em sua mente "Quanto tempo falta até eles chegarem obaba ?"  
  
"Não sei, provavelmente virão quando suas feridas se curarem."  
  
"Feridas?"  
  
"Você acha que foi o único atacado por eles?"  
  
"Eles estão bem?"  
  
"Sim, dentre todos você foi o que mais se feriu, em parte por ter usado o chidori."  
  
"Então porque a demora?"  
  
"Como vou saber?!"  
  
Nisso a porta da sala se abre revelando a imagem de 6 pessoas.  
  
"OLÁ! Estamos de volta!" 


End file.
